A vehicle, such as a truck, has side panels, or side fairings, that cover the frame of the vehicle and extend along the side of the vehicle. The side fairings generally terminate near a substantially semi-circular opening, or a wheel well. Each wheel well has a wheel therein.
As the wheels rotate, they often spit up rocks or other debris, which hit the portion of the side fairing that surrounds the wheel well. In addition, when chains are used on the tires for traction, the chains may break or come loose and strike the portion of the side fairing surrounding the wheel well.
The impact from the rocks, debris, or chains, often breaks, dents or disfigures the portion of the side fairing surrounding the wheel well. Also, the damage gives the side fairing, and therefore the overall vehicle, an unattractive appearance.
To replace the damaged portion of the side fairing, a major side fairing section or, in some cases, the entire side fairing typically must be removed from the vehicle and replaced. Replacing the entire side fairing is both expensive and time-consuming.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved fairing directed toward overcoming these and other problems of the prior art.